


Done dealing with this shit

by Gemma_Fisher_5972



Series: Kurt Hummel vs. Haters [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Jagged Little Tapestry, Fix-It, Glee - Freeform, Minor Blaine Anderson Bashing, Multi, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Not Santana Friendly, Santana Lopez Bashing, Santana's rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_Fisher_5972/pseuds/Gemma_Fisher_5972
Summary: "Are you done now?""What makes you more damn special than the others?""You know what? I'm done dealing with this shit"
Relationships: Early Kurt Hummel/ Sebastian Smythe, Past Kurt Hummel/ Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Kurt Hummel vs. Haters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Done dealing with this shit

"...So, you know what, maybe that's why it didn't work out. Maybe it has nothing to do with me and Brittany. Maybe it's just that you are utterly, utterly intolerable. Maybe that has something to do with it."

Many people were watching Santana's rant as if it was a TV show. Santana knows that. That's one of the main reasons why she had done it in there. She wanted to humilliate him. And Kurt knew that. He wasn't going to let Santana get away with this. No. He was done. Done with Santana, who claime to be his family. Done with Rachel that was standing right there without saying a word. Done with Blaine and his new boyfriend, who happen to be his exbully. Done with Lima. He didn't even know why he came back in the first place. Lima, Ohio was the same it was two years ago. 

He manage to keep a Poker Face. Everyone was expecting him to crack. But he wouldn't. He wasn't giving them that. 

"Are you done now?" His voice was calm. His expression neutral. He almost looked bored. Everyone stared at him at shock. Santana wasn't the exception. That was her best rant in her opinion. "I mean, really Santana. What do you expect me to say? Apologise? I was going to. But now? I don't owe you a damn. Maybe I'll apologise to Britt later because I love her and I'm her dolphin and she's my boo."

Santana was going to interrut, but a glare from Kurt make her keep her mouth quiet. 

"I've been bullied since Middle School. I've been called slurs. I've been thrown into dumpsters. I've been pushed against the lockers. I've had several broken bones. I've been hit. Humilliate. Insulted." Kurt looks at her at that. "I've been Sexual Assaulted. I've been fearing for my life. I've been trying to end my own life." Rachel had now tears in her eyes. " What makes you more damn special than the others?"

Santana actually wince at this. This wasn't how that was supossed to be. Kurt had to be ashamed. Not her. This wasn't going according to her plans. Everyone was looking with awe. 

"Oh. Now I remember." And a then he grin. Making Santana fear of his next words. "Of course. How could I forget? You consider me family!" Santana try to find words to fight him. But she couldn't. So he continue with his speech. "I'm going to be serius about this. If this is how you treat your family you better not start one. If you're going to bully you future kids, and your wife like that you'll end in jail."

The words hit Santana pretty hard. She realised that she had now tears in her eyes. That wasn't right. He was the one that should be crying, not her.

"You know what? I'm done dealing with this shit." Kurt said simply glaring at all the people that were watching them. Most of them decided that was time to leave to their classes. "Honestly? Fuck you all."

With that, Kurt left. He took his car and went to the Lima Bean. Then he sees a familiar face.

"Oh, hi Gay Face. Wasn't expecting to see you here." Kurt smirk ath that.

"Nice to see you Meerkat" Oh, this was going to be sooo fun.


End file.
